1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to content sharing. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to uploading content to a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Initially, computers were standalone machines that did not interact with other computers. However, with the advent of networks, including the Internet, modern computers now interact with other computers in order to share resources, including their content. A recent development in content sharing is the uploading of videos, photos and large documents, which often are created by private individuals, from a client computer to a content server. The content server, which may be managed by a content sharing service, then makes the uploaded content available to other users. Such uploaded content may be several megabytes in size, thus requiring from several minutes to over an hour to complete the uploading process.